Mirage Invasion
Overview While not of the same level of destructive power as a Longinus Sacred Gear, it is still as formidable as one. 'Mirage Invasion, '''also known as the '''Eyes of Delusion, '''is a unique and immensely rare Sacred Gear that is capable of manipulating the memories of a target. The only wielder seen to actually use this Sacred Gear is Talon. Appearance The only way to know if the Sacred Gear is in use is the glowing of the wielder's eyes. Abilities Mirage Invasion is capable of creating, erasing, and manipulating memories and perception. '''Prying Light: '''Talon fires a small light arrow from his eyes that allows him to invade the thoughts and memories of anyone it hits. The ability also grants him access to subconscious memories, so it has its repercussions, such as the development of PTSD because of a traumatic experience. Talon states before that he does not like this technique, but it is necessary sometimes. '''Mirage Transmission: '''Using this technique Talon can broadcast his thoughts to a large group of people at any distance, providing them with information and strategy. '''Mirage Image Mirror: '''Talon is able to replay his memories, or someone else's, to a group of people by projecting them to a conjured screen. '''Field of Whispers: '''Talon envelops a single target in a sort of spatial field and whispers whatever he wishes into the minds of the victim with the victim's voice. Talon enjoys this particular move as it doesn't involve any senseless violence on his end and requires little effort. '''Vanishing Equinox: '''Talon's eyes pierce into someone's mind and induces memory loss into a person. Those under the effect of this technique will gradually have their memories erased, starting from their most recent ones. '''Balance Breaker: Nightmare Narration: '''With this technique, Talon can induce nightmarish visions by reawakening traumatic memories within an opponent. Once activated it is possible the opponent may never wake from the nightmare. The target is left immobile and defenseless while under the effect of this technique. Should the target awaken, they will be both mentally and physically exhausted. '''Sense Awakening: '''Created as a fail-safe, Talon is able to dispel his abilities and restore a person's mind to a previous state of tranquility. Weaknesses One weakness is that the user of Mirage Invasion is only able to manipulate memories and perception as long as the target(s) eyes are opened upon activation. Another one is that the user's eyes also have to remain open to perform any lasting action. Should the user blink, the Sacred Gear deactivates. Trivia * The various techniques created by Talon were heavily inspired by a magical power called Invasion, which was used by Gowther of the anime/manga ''The Seven Deadly Sins. '' * The existence of this Sacred Gear was meant to complement and work in tandem with Talon's insidious and manipulative nature. * The picture used to represent the physical appearance of Mirage Invasion is, in reality, the demonic eyes of Sebastian Michaelis, a leading character from the anime/manga ''Black Butler. Category:Fanon Sacred Gears